


On Privacy, Public Displays of Affection, and How Not to Create a Disturbance in the Force

by Mster70



Series: How (Not) to Fall in Love with your Jedi Training Partner [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Rey and Ben can't keep it in their pants, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's discovered that Jedi can be some of the most gossip-y people in the galaxy, so she's honestly not that surprised that it's now common knowledge that she and Ben Solo are romantically involved - an "item", if you will. Everyone knowing doesn't bother her so much as the fact that people can't seem to mind their own damn business and consequently keep catching her and Ben in compromising positions.<br/>Okay, so <em> maybe </em> she and Ben are to blame at least a little, because admittedly the library was't the best choice for an intense makeout session, and neither was a supply closet in the Temple, or the cockpit of an X-wing in the hangar, or... well, you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Privacy, Public Displays of Affection, and How Not to Create a Disturbance in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Another little installment in this ‘verse, set before Rey and Ben’s trials to become a Knight and a Master, respectively.

 

Rey realizes belatedly that she had never understood the  _ true _ value of privacy until she got involved with Ben Solo.

During her childhood on Jakku, she had craved companionship and dreamt of being surrounded by friendly faces and people who actually cared whether she lived or died or got enough to eat on a daily basis. Now, she realized that having company  _ all the time _ was some seriously overrated bullshit. 

It had never been too difficult for Rey to find some time to herself once she had left Jakku to train as a Jedi - Yavin IV was a fairly large place and once you got far enough away from the bustle of the Temple, things were much less crowded. It wasn’t like anyone would question a Jedi for going off into the forest for some solitary meditation. Two people venturing off into the trees to “meditate” seemed a little more suspicious, though, especially when everyone seemed to have figured out they were romantically involved. Rey blamed Ben’s possessive little habit of leaving (very visible and impossible to cover) hickeys for incorporating _that_ into the Jedi rumor mill. 

Rey and Ben had tried finding privacy in either of their quarters, but the little wooden huts that served as dwellings for the Knights and Padawans were packed close together and had laughably thin walls. Even if they could keep quiet (which seemed to often be a challenge for Ben) it would be pretty apparent to any Force-sensitive nearby just what they were up to. Additionally, the pair’s preparations for their respective trials were making it quite difficult to find time when they could sneak away to each other’s rooms, their days packed with drills, classes, and meditation with their fellow Jedi and their nights spent passed out, exhausted from said training. Rey occasionally managed to sneak over to Ben’s quarters for a late night visit, but the Knights taking their turn on patrol had caught her on her way back to her own bed on multiple occasions, and she hadn’t gotten up the nerve to try again for the last few weeks.

Their only chance to be alone together, then, seemed to be during their Knight-Padawan training partner sessions. Ben, to his complete and utter frustration, got a lot of questions and raised eyebrows whenever he told Master Luke or his fellow Knights that he and Rey needed the day to train somewhere quiet and isolated. Admittedly, the excuse that they were going off to practice some “advanced meditation and sparring techniques” sounded hollow even to Rey’s ears. They  _ were _ making a lot of progress with their training together, though, despite getting distracted quite frequently. Rey had really improved her ability to keep aware of her surroundings even when she was otherwise occupied, for example; the mortification she had experienced after being caught topless in Ben’s lap by a group of Padawans out for a hike had been highly motivating to say the least. No matter how careful they thought they were being, however, the duo still seemed to have a knack for being caught in compromising situations, and Rey was getting real tired of being cockblocked by a bunch of nosy Jedi. 

The Padawan was starting to wonder if they would have to sign up to do another off-planet mission if they were to get a chance to be intimate without the danger of being caught. It was getting to the point where Rey thought she just might end up Force choking the next person who interrupted them.  _ And you thought Ben was the one with the bad temper _ , she smiles wryly in the dark of her quarters as she lays in her bed, feeling like it’s distinctly lacking a certain tall and dark-haired Knight. Her body is exhausted from the day’s training and she know she needs the sleep but her mind seems to disagree.  _ Fuck it _ , she thinks, sending a mental summons to Ben to meet her in the little clearing they use for training in thirty minutes.

It’s been weeks since they’ve been able to snatch more than a few moments alone together. They had only been able to sneak quick kisses and touches with how busy their schedules had been, had barely managed to get their hands down each other’s pants behind the equipment shed after one memorable training session before they were discovered by a stunned group of Padawans. Now, they're starved for each other’s touch and both are insistently tugging on the other’s clothing, craving skin to skin contact. Rey nearly rips Ben's shirt in half as she pulls it off him impatiently.

“Fuck, Rey, I’ve wanted you so much, couldn’t stop thinking about you -” Ben’s kissing along her neck, pulling his boots off as he does so.

“ _ I know _ , Ben, we’re in each other’s heads all the time, remember?” she presses a laugh against his now-bare chest, caressing the smooth expanse of skin on his back, fingers dancing lightly over the constellation of moles and freckles there.  _ I’ve been thinking a lot about the last time we were together like this _ , she accompanies the thought with an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone, undoing the ties to his cotton sleep pants and pushing the garment down.  _ And I was remembering how you did such a good job with your mouth that I thought maybe I might be able to return the favor _ . 

She pushes him down to the grass, both divested of all but their undergarments now. Ben hasn’t said anything yet in response to Rey’s thoughts, and she curiously pokes at their bond to see what Ben is thinking. She hits a wall of lust-addled static, no real words being formed, just a pulse of desire.  _ So very articulate as always, Solo _ , she thinks wryly. For someone who was so full of himself and cocksure around the other Jedi, he was surprisingly easy to turn into a babbling mess. Rey thought it was maybe one of the things she liked best about him.

Ben’s snapped out of his stupor enough for his hands to start a circuit of her body, his palms are large and warm and the light scratch of saber callouses make goosepimples rise on Rey’s naked flesh. She lets him explore for a little bit, sitting up so she’s straddling him and grinding down against him in counterpoint to the occasional thrusts of his hips. “So, what did you think about my idea, Ben?” she pauses in circling her hips, waiting for Ben’s response this time.

“You really don’t expect me to argue against getting my cock sucked, do you?” he lets out a laugh, the movement jostling Rey above him and she laughs along with him.

“Who said anything about sucking your cock?” Rey bites her lip in an effort to contain her mirth, but she can’t hold it in when Ben’s face predictably falls nearly instantly, confusion and disappointment flicking across his face in quick succession. “I’m kidding, Ben, of course that’s what I meant. Now hold your arms above your head for me, that’s a good boy --” she leans forward, running her hands along his now-outstretched arms and lightly encircling his thick wrists, her small fingers not able to reach all the way around their circumference.

She pushes down lightly on his arms with the Force, invisible bonds holding him in place now.  _ You okay with staying put like this for a bit? _ she asks non-verbally, Ben nodding quickly in response. Rey’s delighted with how willingly Ben surrenders to her, how much he enjoys letting her take the reins when he’s usually such a fiercely independent and take-charge person in his everyday life. The little shit needs to be put in his place every once in awhile, and Rey is more than happy to do it. It's for the good of the Jedi Order, really, otherwise his head might swell so large with his ego that he'd be rendered useless as a Knight.

Rey shimmies down his body, then, dropping a kiss to his lips and pausing to take one pebbled nipple into her mouth, smirking as his back arches and he jerks his hips in response. She decides to take her time on her way to the waistband of his undergarments, laving over his abdominals and nipping at his hipbones as he squirms under her.  _ Am I tickling you or does it just feel really good?  _

_ Both? I don’t even fucking know anymore. Just - don’t stop? And keep moving down, maybe? Sorry to be impatient, but - _ Rey takes pity on him then, gripping his straining cock through his undergarments, noting the spreading wet patch over the head. She tugs on his waistband, encouraging him to lift up his hips to help her shimmy the linen shorts off. Once he’s free of the garment’s confines, Rey kisses down from his navel, then experimentally drops one closed mouth kiss to the swollen tip of his manhood. 

“Has anyone told you that you have a very handsome cock, Ben Solo?” she smiles up at him, and he lifts his head to look down at her over his already heaving chest.

“Of course, all the Knights agree that I have the best --” Rey slaps his thigh then, laughing when Ben lets out an undignified yelp at the sudden unexpected contact. 

“I’m giving you a compliment, you don’t have to be a sarcastic shit about it,” she quips, licking a hot stripe up one side of said cock and watching in fascination as another bead of clear fluid wells up from the tip.

“Well maybe you should stop dishing out compliments and put your mouth to better use like you promised --” she silences him with a raised brow and a none-too-gentle bite to one hip. 

_ Remember who’s in charge here, Ben, a little less sass and  _ maybe _ I’ll consider letting you come at the end of all of this _ , her mouth is engulfing him in earnest how, his chest arched up as he lets out a low groan. 

Rey establishes a slowly building rhythm, one small hand encircling what she can’t fit in her mouth. Ben seems to be enjoying himself, his wrists straining deliciously against her Force grip. Holding him down and pleasing him like this is doing wonderful things to her as well, her undergarments already reaching nearly uncomfortable levels of dampness. 

She can tell Ben’s getting close, and Rey can’t decide if she’s going to pull off and make him wait a bit for it of if she’ll just take mercy on him this time around. Before she can make up her mind, though, she senses something amiss, someone's presences rippling in the Force not far from where she and Ben are.

Whoever it is must still be somewhat far off, but moving towards them fast. She senses two signatures in the Force, she can’t be sure who it might be from this distance but they don’t feel overly familiar. She pulls off of Ben abruptly, tossing his clothing at him quickly and pulling on her own sleep clothing hastily. 

“Is someone out there?” Ben questions, reacting pretty quickly considering how little blood had been allocated to his brain the past ten minutes or so. 

Rey doesn’t even have time to answer Ben before two figures are within sight, closing in on them quickly. She and Ben are fully dressed now, but it’s abundantly clear what they’ve been doing even if they aren’t caught sans clothing. 

“Shit,” Ben whispers, “it’s some of the other Knights.” That explained why Rey hadn’t recognized the Jedi at first, but she can now see in the silvery moonlight that it’s the Twi’lek and light-haired young man that Ben sometimes hangs around with, his fellow Knights.

The raven-haired Knight stands up quickly, smoothing out a few wrinkles in his sleep shirt and running a hand through his disarrayed locks, which really doesn’t make them look any less like blatantly obvious sex hair. Rey stays on the ground, folding her legs under her, no fucks left to give about what these Knights might have to say. She thinks if she takes a few deep breaths she just might be able to prevent herself from Force-choking a bitch. She stands firmly behind the belief that she and Ben weren’t doing anything  _ wrong _ anyway, and she certainly isn’t going to be ashamed of having a late-night romp with her very attractive partner. Embarrassed they had been caught - definitely, but never ashamed. 

“Ben Solo, what are you doing out here so late?” the Twi’lek says as the pair approaches.  _ Her name is Yuczeri _ , Ben supplies to Rey,  _ and the blonde is Dyco. And they’re going to gossip like a couple of old biddies about this. Shit. _

“Uh -- meditating?” Rey can’t help but snicker behind her hand at Ben’s fumble for composure. “I don’t know, why does it even matter? I could ask the same of you both,” the tall Knight responds, now slipping into a no-nonsense authoritative tone. Whether or not his peers will take him seriously, though -  with an arm awkwardly held in front of himself in an attempt to conceal the obvious tent in his loose sleep pants - is another matter.

“Temple guard night shift, remember? We just talked about it over lunch today,” the blond responds, giving Ben a wry smile. “We noticed you were out of your quarters while we were making rounds and just wanted to make sure you were safe, was all.” Rey doubted that the two had really been concerned about the  _ safety _ of the praxeum’s most capable Knight, it seemed more likely that they knew  _ exactly _ what kind of things Jedi that snuck off in the dark were usually doing and they hoped to find something juicy to whisper about at tomorrow’s Knight training sessions. Despite the dimness of the night around them, it must be abundantly clear to the two other Jedi what Ben and his Padawan partner had been up to - the dark-haired man’s shirt is quite obviously stretched out at the collar, both of their hair is in a wild disarray and Ben has a few strands stuck to his forehead with sweat, although the color high on Rey’s cheekbones could be either from embarrassment or arousal - she isn’t sure which it actually is  _ or  _ which is more damning in this situation. The blond Knight raises an eyebrow, having taken in the scene fully and drawn his own conclusions, and the color on Rey’s cheeks is definitely from embarrassment now. 

“Well clearly he’s safe, so you both can move along and we can get back to our meditation. It’s very beautiful out here in the moonlight, makes for some great  _ focus _ ,” Rey snaps impatiently, maybe a little too much bite to her words, but she can’t bring herself to care. She’s quite disappointed that their rendezvous had been spoiled and she's anxious to just get back to sleep now that they’ve been cockblocked by a couple of meddling Knights. 

The Twi’lek ( _ Yuczeri _ , Rey reminds herself; she’s going to have to learn names for when she’s a Knight herself soon these two will be among her peers. Hopefully she can look them in the eye without blushing after this.) tilts her head and shrugs, tugging on Dyco’s sleeve as they turn to go. Once they’re out of earshot, Ben lets out a sigh and walks over to Rey to give her a hand up, which she gratefully accepts.

“Fuck, Rey, I’m sorry they ruined it,” Ben says, eyes downcast and disappointment coursing through their bond. “Unless you want to pick up where we left off --” he trails off hopefully.

She laughs and gives Ben a gentle shove, stretching up to give him a peck on the lips before taking on a serious expression. “I’d like to, but it’s late and we both have a lot of training to do tomorrow. Maybe we can try again another night.”

Ben nods, then grabs her face in both of his large hands, tilting it up for another kiss. Their lips meet again, slow and sweet as the tall man’s arms wrap around her waist. She rests her head on his chest, then, closing her eyes for a minute and wishing they didn’t have to do so much sneaking around, that things could always be just like this moment, always be this simple. “We need to figure something out, and soon. I don’t like being spied on, or having to creep around, or feeling like we’re breaking the rules when we do anything physical together. Maybe once you’re a Master --”

Ben tilts her head up again, shushing her with the press of his lips on hers and stroking her hair gently. “I know, and we will get something figured out. I’m glad we got a little time together tonight, though, we’ll just have to think of a better plan for next time.” He gently pulls away, grabbing her hand as they walk back towards the little village. 

The Knight insists on walking her back to her quarters in the Padawan section of the village, no matter how many times  _ she  _ had insisted she'd be fine waking herself back - the man could be even more stupidly stubborn than she was sometimes, which still amazed and frustrated Rey in equal measure. Once she closes the door to the little wooden dwelling, Rey crawls back into her bed, the blankets still warm from when she had left it not even an hour ago. 

She sighs with a strange mixture of relief and frustration when she reaches down into her undergarments and slips her fingers between her folds. This hadn't really been how she planned to get off tonight, but she was still too wound up to fall asleep without some type of release and she’d be damned if she let a couple of uppity Knights make her miss out on an orgasm.

Focusing in on their bond, she reaches out to Ben, sensing he’s back in his own bed now and unsurprisingly is on the same page as Rey.  _ What are you up to, Solo? _ she asks, mental voice coy even though she already knows what his answer will be.

_ Touching myself, obviously.  _ Ben sends a mental image of himself through his own eyes to her, his sleep shirt rucked up past his nipples and his pants and undergarments discarded somewhere in the room, one large hand curled around the base of his cock. Sometimes it bothers Rey that Ben can be so full of himself, so aware of how good he looks and oftentimes acting like a prick because of it. Right now, though, she’s not going to complain.  _ Show me what you’re doing _ , he sends, the hand not around his length trailing up his abdomen now.

Ben’s subliminal voice is low, husky, and coursing with desire. Rey may take charge easily when they’re together physically, but when it’s all in their heads the roles are reversed. It doesn’t really surprise Rey, the Knight has better mental focus and if she doesn’t consider his newly acquired tendency to trip over his own feet when she acts affectionate towards him, he really is a commanding presence. After all,  _ he _ had been the one to make  _ her _ feel like a hopeless idiot when they had first started interacting. When they’re like this, together in their minds,  _ Ben _ is the dominating force and Rey gladly surrenders herself to him

The Padawan hurriedly removes her sleep clothing, settling back on the bed naked and sending Ben exactly what she’s seeing and feeling as she runs her hands along her body. She feels a phantom hand join her own, then, the sensation ghosting over her breasts and the tops of her thighs. A flush rises high to her cheeks and her chest at the invisible contact and the thought that Ben is seeing her in her most intimate moments right now and getting off on it himself.

_ So beautiful, and all mine.  _ His voice is like a caress in her ear, and Rey sees the image of Ben’s hand moving steadily up and down his length superimpose itself over what she’s viewing with her own eyes.  _ Do you know the kinds of things I would do to you if I were there right now? _

Rey can only whimper, lust clouding her mind as the phantom hand dips lower, invisible fingers splaying out below her navel. He’s bombarding her mind with his fantasies, now: Rey underneath him, her knees bent over his broad shoulders as he pounds into her mercilessly, Ben kneeling behind her, open mouth on her neck while he enters her from behind and runs his thick fingers through her folds, circles them around her clit.

_ Go on, then, push your fingers inside yourself _ , Ben insists. Rey does, her back arching as her body adjusts to the welcome intrusion. She whines in the back of her throat, wishing he was inside of her instead. Rey feels a hot rush of need from Ben at her thought, echoing back to settle hot and low in her stomach. His instructions for her to keep pleasuring herself are implicit now, and Rey can sense Ben’s getting close. He’s stubborn though, and she knows he won’t let himself teter over the brink until she’s a boneless mess sprawled out on her mattress.

Through his eyes, she sees him fucking up into his fist, hips pistoning off the mattress as he throws his head back and moans.  _ Do you see what you’re doing to me, Rey? Do you like knowing that this is all yours, that you started this all when you took me into the forest and held me down and put my cock in your mouth -- _ Ben’s thoughts string off into incoherence, a flood of sensation washing over Rey in the absence of his words.

He apparently still has the focus to resume his touches with the Force, though, and the ethereal fingers dip into her folds, slide up to her clit and she’s gone. Rey shoves a fist into her mouth to keep quiet, biting down on her knuckles hard enough to taste blood as she feels the echo of Ben’s own climax, the sensations reverberating until Rey isn’t sure which are hers and which belong to Ben. 

It feels like a solid few minutes before she comes down all the way, before she can reluctantly put herself back together for some much-needed actual sleep. Ben’s mind is nudging at hers affectionately, and she pushes  _ that was great, and you’re the best  _ to him through her still orgasm-fuzzy mind, too hazy to even come up with anything witty to quip at him. He echoes the sentiment and then Rey feels him drift into sleep, apparently quite worn out after their activities. 

She pulls her blankets around her, relaxing into her bed finally after what had turned out to be an even more eventful night than she had anticipated, for better or worse. 

 

Morning comes all too soon and Rey’s jarred out of her dream by a sharp knock on the door of her little wooden dwelling.

“Yes?” she yells out sleepily, throwing her blankets off and grabbing the robe hanging on the back of her chair as she goes to open the door. Her visitor is a youngling who barely comes up to Rey’s hip, dark brown eyes wide as he looks up at her.

“Master Skywalker has requested your presence in his quarters as soon as possible for a brief discussion,” the little boy says, lisping over a few of the words, and Rey swears under her breath before she can stop herself. It must have been less quiet than she had intended, because the boy’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Shit, sorry -- I mean, sorry again,” Rey says putting a palm to her head. This was  _ not _ the way she had wanted her day to start. “Tell Master Luke I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She doesn’t wait for the youngling’s response before shutting the door and rushing to her little chest of drawers to get dressed quickly. She splashes a bit of water on her face from the basin in the corner, pulls her fingers through the worst of the tangles in her hair and puts all but the long braid by her right ear up into a series of three buns. Glancing in the mirror briefly, she deems herself presentable enough to meet with the Master of their Order. She just hopes he doesn’t notice the small bite mark over her collarbone - she could have sworn she told Ben (again) to be careful not to leave any marks, but the possessive bastard had a hard time controlling himself, apparently.

She nearly runs to the Master’s quarters, and consequently nearly trips over a rock in the middle of the path. She curses under her breath again, cursing her Master Luke for having his quarters on the opposite side of the little village and for summoning her at this ungodly hour. She arrives at the Master’s dwelling, the quarters built larger and a bit more sturdily than the Knight and Padawan’s quarters, and set off at a greater distance from the surrounding buildings. It’s still plain looking and simple, fitting for a Jedi, and Rey takes a deep breath to steady herself as she stares at the plain wooden door. Knocking once, she enters after she hears Master Luke’s voice bidding her to come in, and is unsurprised to see Ben already sitting at the large table off to one side of the sitting room. Ben’s chin is up, shoulders back, but Rey can’t help but notice the color that stains his usually fair cheeks, and she wonders how long he’s been subjected to the Master’s lecturing so far this morning. Rey knows that the older man can be tough with his nephew, holding very high expectations for the Knight and also having the ability to humble him in the way that only someone who once changed your diapers can do. 

“Rey, my Padawan, have a seat please,” Luke gestures, and Rey takes the chair next to Ben at the circular table. “I’ve been speaking with Ben about the nature of private relationships and why it is generally frowned upon to leave one’s quarters after curfew.” 

Ben shoots Luke an angry look as Rey’s cheeks color with embarrassment, and Rey resists the urge to stare down at the tabletop instead of looking into Luke’s knowing eyes. “This is ridiculous, Luke. Rey and I are both adults, and it’s our own business what we decide to do in private. I’ll put up with the lectures from you because you’re my uncle, but you really don’t need to do it in front of Rey.”

The Master gives Ben a calm look, a small smile spreading across his face. “You’re right, of course, you are both adults, but you are members of the Jedi Order which I am the head of, and so you have no choice but to follow the rules and listen to my lectures, no matter how ‘embarrassing’ or ‘boring’ you might think they are, Ben,” the Knight looks away, a muscle in his jaw twitching, and Rey can feel reluctant resignation coming off of Ben through their bond. Rey figures Master Skywalker must have summoned Ben quite early indeed for the dark-haired man to already be worn down to the point of conceding to his uncle.

Luke turns to Rey, and calmly but firmly asks, “now, Padawan, can you explain to me some of the reasons why the old Jedi Order forbade romantic attachments?”

The girl takes a deep breath, collecting her thoughts before she answers. “Because they worried that it could lead to emotions of jealousy and anger, that it could be a path to the Dark side and that it might lead to Jedi putting the interests of their lover above the interests of the galaxy or the Order.” The Master nods at her, apparently pleased with the answer, and Rey lets herself relax a bit. 

“That’s correct, Padawan. But forbidding romantic attachment didn’t prevent it from happening in many cases. Love is a pure emotion, part of the Light side of the Force, and is natural to sentient beings, something we crave, even. This is true of physical relationships as well, for most beings, and denying those interactions can also be a path to the Dark side if Jedi are forced to conduct their relationships in secret or to go through the emotional turmoil of denying themselves something that is so deeply ingrained within their beings. I’ve told you both before that I support your decision to be romantically involved, but we do need to discuss how to go about things... appropriately.”

Ben and Rey look at each other, both blushing even harder than before. “Master, we’re sorry if --” 

Luke holds up a hand to silence Ben, shaking his head with a small smile. “I’ve had to explain to more than a few curious younglings now what exactly they saw happening when they came upon the two of you ‘wrestling without shirts’ in the clearing, or ‘hugging and making strange sounds’ behind the mess hall or --” 

“We get it, Master. Our apologies.” Ben drops his head into his hands, and Rey can see the tips of his ears burning red as he rakes a hand back through his hair.

“Perhaps I should have the two of you take turns teaching the sexual education class with the older younglings as a consequence,” Luke chuckles, and Rey’s beyond thankful that the tone of this still seems to be fairly light and that Master Skywalker can joke with them about the whole embarrassing situation. She thinks it must indicate that they aren’t in trouble. Or at least aren’t in trouble  _ yet _ . 

“We’ve tried to find more secluded areas, Master, but the Knight and Padawan dwellings are so closely spaced and the walls are so thin, that --” Ben starts, trying to explain their actions somehow, but he’s cut off before he can finish.

“That you thought it would be better to pursue those activities out in the open where anyone might stumble upon the two of you instead of within the relative privacy of your quarters?” Luke has one eyebrow raised skeptically, and Rey has to admit that the Master has a very valid point. Part of the problem, which Ben probably would not admit to Master Luke, was that they had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves after intense training sessions, or after not seeing each other for most of the day, or when they made eye contact across the mess hall or library - anytime they were around each other, really; sometimes even when they weren’t around each other, too, with their Force connection. And when those things happened, they had a hard time thinking about whether they should go back to one of their quarters or whether where they were was really that private. 

Neither of the young adults have anything to say to Master Skywalker in response, and they sit for a handful of very awkward seconds as Luke lets them squirm under his gaze. “Once you are a Master, Ben, I’ll expect more mature behavior out of you. You aren’t a teenage Padawan, you’re a Jedi Knight that should be very much in control of his mind, emotions, and body. Once you pass your trials and become a Master, you’ll also have much more private quarters, similar to my own, and I think this will solve most of the problem. The two of you aren’t really here to be scolded - but you do need to put a little more thought into how and where your private interactions take place.” 

Both Ben and Rey mumble out a quick  _ yes, Master _ , but Luke apparently isn’t finished with what he needs to say just yet. The Master clears his throat suddenly, expression serious and Rey sits up straighter with a start, having a bad feeling about what might be coming next. “I don’t understand much about your Force connection, but I know that you’re able to communicate a great deal with each other from a distance. I know that the lack of private spaces around the praxeum may make it seem like your bond might be a good way to exercise your -- intimacy, but I’d like to remind you that you are surrounded by Force sensitives with varying degrees of ability to pick up the emotions and feelings of those around them. I’m not sure if you both realize that intense emotions felt through your bond may also be perceivable to those around you,” Luke steeples his fingers in front of him, taking a deep breath before continuing, and Rey feels the blood drain from her face at the possible implications of what Master Luke had just said. 

“I have had several of your peers come to me this morning saying they felt a strange disturbance in the Force last night. I felt it too, even from my quarters all the way on the other side of our village.” Luke doesn’t look pleased, now, and Rey’s heart feels like it has sunk straight into her stomach. 

“Master, we weren’t aware that --” Ben starts, and Rey looks over to see his face now completely red with embarrassment, his hands fidgeting nervously in front of him.

“Yes, not aware that your telepathic sex would cause a disturbance in the Force.” Luke cuts him off, giving Ben a stern look that is mitigated by just the slightest upward quirk of his mouth. Thank the Force that Master Skywalker can have a sense of humor about this whole thing, because it certainly doesn’t seem that funny to Rey at the moment. “Nor was I. Lucky for the both of you that it was just a ripple of disturbance and not a broadcast of any of the gory details, otherwise I think I’d need to discover a way to do a Jedi mind trick on  _ myself  _ to erase that from my memory.”

Luke lets out a small chuckle, and Ben answers with a too-loud nervous laugh of his own. Their Master continues then, rising from his chair to signal the close of their meeting. “This week your training will focus heavily on shielding your Force presence from the inside, so that your communications are private. This technique have battlefield applications as well, since if you’re sharing information over your bond in the field you don’t want any other Force-sensitives to be able to listen in. Mostly though, I don’t want to feel any more  _ disturbances _ from you two. And I certainly  _ do not  _ want to hear about or catch you two being inappropriate in the library, or the equipment shed, or the hangar, or  _ anywhere _ someone might stumble upon you. Is that clear?”

Rey manages to choke out a  _ yes, Master _ , and Ben’s voice is lacking its usual confident tone as he replies. Master Skywalker gives them a nod of dismissal, and the two Jedi hurry out of his quarters.  _ Well shit,  _ Rey sends over their bond, looking up at Ben as they stride towards Temple for the separate Knight and Padawan training sessions that will consume most of their day. He’s smirking,  _ go figure _ , and Rey gives him a questioning look. Leave it to Ben to come out of a meeting like that looking smug as hell when Master Luke had embarrassed the shit out of both of them.

_ Aren’t you even a  _ little _ impressed that I made you come hard enough to cause a fucking disturbance in the Force?  _ Ben’s looking at her with a heated gaze, now, and Rey can’t help but roll her eyes at him even as her face stretches into a grin. 

_ Why am I not surprised that you’re thinking of  _ that  _ after we were literally just reprimanded by Master Luke for not being able to keep it in our pants? _ Rey delivers a playful punch to Ben’s bicep, the least he deserves for being such a single-minded, egotistical prick. Ben pulls a wounded face, rubbing his arm where she’d hit even though it really hadn’t been  _ that  _ hard. 

_ I’d just like to point out that Luke gave us outright permission to do whatever we want in our own quarters as long as we learn that reverse shielding trick,  _ Ben raises his eyebrows at her suggestively, and Rey can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he formulates a plan.  _ We’re cutting class this afternoon to train together and learn the shielding technique, then. Your place or mine tonight? _

Rey is tempted to roll her eyes again at Ben’s forwardness, but it would be a bit hypocritical considering just how good she thinks his idea is. She’s anxious to pick up where they left off last night, and if she’s being honest with herself she knows she’s just as single-minded as he is - she just conceals it a little better. “Yours is fine,” she answers aloud, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She doesn’t need to look back to see Ben’s cheeks tinge with a bit of pink, unused to displays of affection around their fellow Jedi, and Rey leaves him blushing on the steps then as she rushes into the Temple. She wants to make sure she’s not late to today’s session in hopes that the Knight who is instructing might be somewhat accepting of her absence later. Settling into a meditation pose near the back of the training room, Rey can’t keep the grin off her face as she brainstorms what excuse she can give to get out of class for the afternoon, anticipation already humming between the Padawan and her Knight though their bond.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love writing in this AU and I have plans to continue adding one-shots and/or snippets - I’ve got a few things brainstormed and blocked out so far but nothing really “in-progress” yet. I’d love to hear some feedback about what you guys have liked or not liked so far with this ‘verse and especially would be delighted to hear things you’d like to see in future fics! Thanks again for reading and I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to leave kudos and comments, you all are the best.
> 
> I'd love it if you stopped by my [tumblr](http://mster70.tumblr.com) and talked about Star Wars with me!


End file.
